


Royal Family

by steelheart97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelheart97/pseuds/steelheart97
Summary: Just who thought how this big changes happened to the lives of the two teenagers?Especially when they already have their own family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Royal Fiance'.

"I'm home." The king mumbled as soon as he stepped inside the palace. It was already late at night so he was not expecting for his wife to come and greet him but part of him was still hoping that his wife will but he knows that the later could have fallen asleep by this time. Tough luck, your majesty. And in the king's surprise, he didn't expect to see their little angel to be wide awake. "Daddy!"

 

A cute four years old boy called as he ran to his father and hugged his long legs. "Hey baby." Mingyu picked the boy up and showered him with kisses on his cute little face. "Welcome home daddy." The kissed his father's cheeks in return. "Why are you still awake?" The king asked but before the boy could answer, someone approached the two, panting. "Prince Chan. King Mingyu." Mr. Secretary, Jisoo greeted and bowed at the king.

 

"Oh. Jisoo, could you explain to me why is my little prince still awake?" Mingyu asked as he tapped his son's nose. "I'm sorry, my king. I was about to put the prince into bed the prince was having a tantrum about wanting to see his mother." Jisoo replied with his eyes directed on the ground. "And what made you stop my prince to see his mother?" Mingyu raised his eyebrow.

 

Jisoo sighed as he composed himself before replying to the king. "The queen fainted earlier and the royal doctor suggested for the queen to rest and not to be disturbed." "Fainted? Did you let him do some chores again?" Mingyu asked skeptically. "No, my king. He was just playing with the prince the whole day."

 

"Did you tire mommy, that much?" Mingyu asked his son. "Sorry daddy. I just wanted to play with mommy." Little Chan pouted, oh how can Mingyu resist that pout. "Okay, okay. I'll let you see mommy for ten minutes and after that you'll go to bed, alright?" "Promise daddy." Little Chan nod his head cutely. "Let's go to mommy!"

 

Little Chan squealed and Mingyu could only chuckled at his son's reaction. "You could go for now Jisoo, just go to our room after ten minutes to get the prince and place him to bed." "Understood, my king." With that Mingyu head towards their room with an exited Chan on his hold.

 

...

 

"Mommy's sleeping so be sure to be quiet, alright?" Mingyu stated with a finger placed on his lips, telling his son to be quiet. "Little Chan quiet." Chan replied, copying his father's action. The time Mingyu let go of his son, Chan ran to the bed quietly and sat beside his mother's sleeping figure. "Daddy, isn't mommy so pretty?" Chan asked as he caresses his mother's cheeks. "He's a beauty, I could say." Mingyu chuckled.

 

"Mommy looks like sleeping beauty. And daddy is he's prince charming." Little Chan giggled. "You should kiss mommy, daddy." "Mm? Kiss? But sleeping beauty was kissed by a prince and daddy is a king and you're a prince, so you should kiss mommy." "Nooo, daddy should be the one to kiss mommy." Chan pouted. "Okay. Just one kiss." And Chan nods his head quickly.

 

Mingyu was about to kiss his wife on his lips, but the later turned his head making the kiss land on the cheek and his wife was laughing. "Really, Kim Wonwoo?" Mingyu chuckled. "Look baby, mommy turned his head away and he's laughing. He must be awake when we entered." Little Chan gasped and scold his mother. "Mommy~" "Hey honey." Wonwoo greeted as he sat up and placed their son on his lap. "You should let daddy kiss you."

 

"He did. On my cheeks. Now let me kiss you." Wonwoo started to tickle and shower little Chan with his kisses. "Stop it mommy." Mingyu could only smile at the sight. He didn't grow up with a happy family. His father stopped treating him as a son and his mother left him. Now he promised to himself to do anything to make his family complete for their son to grow up with. 

 

"Your highnesses, it's me Jisoo." The secretary informed as he knocked on the door. "You may enter." Mingyu ordered. "I'm here to take the prince as promised." "But-" "No buts baby, you promised." Chan pouted. "You should go now, honey. You should sleep." Wonwoo pats his son's head. "Okay. Good night mommy, daddy." Chan kissed his parents one last time before holding into Jisoo's hand to leave. But even before they could get out of the room, Chan ran back to his mother.

 

"You'll play with me tomorrow, right?" "Of course, honey." "Yey. Love you mommy." "What about me?" Mingyu pouted. "I love daddy too." "We love you too baby. Go and sleep now." Chan followed his dad and held on Jisoo once again to leave.

 

...

 

"He's so cute." "Mm... Just like you." Mingyu winked at his wife that made Wonwoo blush. "I've heard you fainted earlier." Mingyu started as the two of them lie down. "I'm fine." "Fine? Kim Wonwoo, are you hiding something from me?" Mingyu looked at his wife skeptically. "I'm fine, okay? But if you'll get me some fresh grapes tomorrow, I'll tell you." "You're really hiding something from me." Mingyu sat up and looked at his wife in disbelief.

 

"I'm just joking, my king." Wonwoo smiled and caressed Mingyu's arm teasingly. "Lie down, my king. I believe that I need your warmth right now." Wonwoo pats the space beside him. "Tell me what you're hiding first." Mingyu insisted.

 

"Well if you can't really wait until tomorrow then okay, I'll tell you. But you have to give me my grapes, okay?" "We have the whole yard to get it. Just tell me." Mingyu was becoming impatient. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's hand and placed it above his stomach. "Did you hear that baby; daddy's going to give us grapes tomorrow." Mingyu gasped upon hearing those. "W-what? Did I hear it right? Baby?" Wonwoo nods his head eagerly.

 

"I'm 2 weeks pregnant." Wonwoo announced. "I'm going to be a father again?" Mingyu asked once again. "Thank you, thank you." Mingyu kissed his wife one on his lips and one above his stomach. "Hey baby, its daddy." Mingyu caressed Wonwoo's belly, as he talk to their baby.

 

♦ • ♦ • ♦

 

"Thank you so much." Mingyu started to kiss Wonwoo slowly. It started from an innocent one to a needy and passionate one. Mingyu licked Wonwoo's lower lip, asking for entrance which Wonwoo gave. Mingyu explored every inch of Wonwoo's cavern, leaving no spot to be missed by his tongue. They broke the kiss to gasp some air and Mingyu proceed to Wonwoo's neck, licking and biting every inch of his skin, marking what's his.

 

"Gyu~" Wonwoo moaned at the sensation from his husband's work. "You're so sweet honey." Mingyu whispered at Wonwoo's ears seductively. Wonwoo was really needy right now, especially because of the hormones, rushing through his body.

 

Soon after, all their clothes was already taken off and scattered at the floor. Mingyu started with those nipples, licking and playing with it using his tongue. Sucking it both time to time. He ran his tongue to Wonwoo's chest down to his navel, marking his skin. He settled between Wonwoo's legs, hands on his thigh, and tongue on his wife hot entrance, licking it good. "Mingyu-ah~" Wonwoo gripped on the sheets as he moaned for more.

 

He let out a whine when the other stopped. Mingyu brought three fingers at Wonwoo's mouth, making the other suck it and wet them good. Mingyu removed his fingers from Wonwoo's mouth and brought them southwards. He attacked his wife's lips as he pushed in one finger. "Mmm~" "You're so tight. ~" He entered the second one and the third after fingering his wife. "Ah! There~" Wonwoo moaned as his husband hits his sweet spot.

 

Mingyu removed his fingers and placed the head of his member at Wonwoo's entrance slowly, pushing the whole thing in. "Mm~" Both of the moaned in pleasure. "M-move~" Mingyu started moving slowly, not wanting to hurt his wife and their baby. "Ahh~ ahh~" Wonwoo gripped on Mingyu's shoulders, legs encircling the other's waist. Mingyu began to speed up his pace upon hearing Wonwoo's grunts, asking for more.

 

"I'm close~" "Let's do it together. ~" Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's abused lips as he continued to thrust, hitting the other's great spot. After a few more thrusts, both of them came together.

 

...

 

After their love making, Mingyu lied down beside his wife, spooning him into his embrace. "I love you." Wonwoo stated as he snuggled closer to his husband. "I love you too." Mingyu replied, placing a kiss on Wonwoo's head.  "And I love this side of yours when you're pregnant." Mingyu added that earned him a slap from Wonwoo. "What? Where's the shy Wonwoo I know especially when we're making love?" Mingyu teased.

 

"I hate you. You and your baby made me like this." "It's OUR baby. And it's a good thing then, I guess." Both of them laughed together before they bid their good nights to each other. "Good night my king." "Good night to you too, my queen." Soon they fell into a deep slumber with those smiles on their faces.

 

...

 

Just look at how the lives of a two teenager who was set up into an arranged marriage. Love happens to everyone. After one year of marriage, Mingyu was crowned as the new king of Ecuratan with the news of his queen, Wonwoo, being pregnant with their first child, Kim Chan, made the event more memorable not only for the couple but to the whole country. Four years after, they're expecting another one.

 

 

_**Family is not an important thing. It's everything.** _


	2. Chapter 2

"How are my four favorite people?" The king asked as he entered his son's room, proud smile etched on his face. It was still early in the morning and the queen and the prince was playing before the king came in. "Daddy!" Prince Chan was released from his mother's hold as he ran to his father side.

 

"Hey baby." Mingyu placed his son on his arms. Wonwoo chuckled at his boys before standing up slowly, walking next to his husband. "My queen." Mingyu lowered his head and kissed his wife's hand. "Did our little monsters give you a hard time today?" Mingyu asked as he caressed Wonwoo's swollen belly. "Not really."

 

"No! The twins kept on kicking mommy earlier." Chan revealed. "Really?" "Mmm." Little Chan nods his head eagerly. Mingyu kneeled in front of Wonwoo and caress his baby bump. "Hey babies. Don't give mommy a hard time, okay?" Wonwoo smiled as Mingyu placed a quick kiss on his belly. "Me too! Kiss." Chan puckered his lips asking a kiss from his father too. Mingyu chuckled as he showered his son with his kisses. Chan was a fan of kisses from his parents so he would always ask a kiss from them.   

 

"Daddy will you play with us?" Little Chan asked with his puppy eyes. "Of course." Just how could Mingyu resist that cute son of his? “But promise me that we’ll not play too long. We have to go somewhere.” Mingyu taps his son’s nose. “Promise.” Chan raised his right hand. “Good.”  "Yes! Let's go at the garden."

 

Chan detached himself from his father as he ran to the garden. "Wait for us." Mingyu stated as he helped his wife. Wonwoo was already 20 weeks pregnant but since he's carrying twins, he looked like he's 28 weeks pregnant. And it's both boys. 

 

...

 

When they reached the garden, Chan quickly ran with his father chasing after him. Since he cannot ran around so much, Wonwoo just looked at the king and the little prince playing happily. "Isn't good seeing him smile, my queen?" Someone spoke up beside Wonwoo. "Yes it is." Wonwoo chuckled. "Thank you for staying by his side my queen." The man beside him smiled at him genuinely. "Don't thank me, Mr. Secretary." Wonwoo chuckled. "Do you want something, my queen?" Jisoo asked. "I'm okay. Thank you." Jisoo nods his head before taking his leave to do his other duties.

 

"Mommy!" Chan ran to his mother and sat on Wonwoo's lap. "Are you tired, my prince?" Wonwoo asked as he wiped his son's sweat. "No. I want to play more! Daddy! Let's play again!" "Play with the maids first baby, daddy's tired." Mingyu stated as he settled down beside his wife. "Okay. Play with me later, okay?" "Okay." Little Chan take that as a cue before he starts running again.

 

"He sure has a lot of energy." Mingyu breathed out as placed his head at Wonwoo's shoulder. "Tired, my king?" Wonwoo asked as he wiped the sweat at his husband's forehead. "Super." "You should prepare my king. There's two more boys incoming." Wonwoo teased. "Oh god! You won't make daddy ran too much, right?" Mingyu asked as he placed his head above the baby bump and he received two consecutive kicks from their little monsters.

 

"Did they kick as yes or no" Mingyu asked. "We don't know my king. Let's wait until they're out." Wonwoo chuckled as he brushed Mingyu's bangs. "Daddy! Mommy!" Prince Chan called, waving cutely at his parents. Mingyu and Wonwoo smiled and waved back at their son. "I should go and play with him. He might throw a tantrum if I break my promise." Mingyu chuckled.

 

 "Energize me, my queen?" Mingyu asked his wife as he puckered his lips. Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's cheeks and kissed his lips. "Okay now, my king?" Wonwoo asked after breaking the kiss. Mingyu stretched his limbs and pats his chest. "More than energized, honey." Mingyu winked.

 

He was about to run to his son but he turned back to his wife and cupped Wonwoo's face and kissed him on the lips. "There. Much better." Mingyu smirked before going to his son.  Wonwoo just shook his head from his husband's antics as he continued watching at his boys playing.

 

...

 

After playing, Wonwoo helped the father and son to bath and prepare for the ceremony they’re going to attend. Wedding ceremony. Mingyu’s uncle, Seungcheol was already getting married after all those years. He will be marrying Yoon Jeonghan, 35 years old, son of a noble family from Korea. At first the couple thought that he was a girl since the later has a long hair and _“quite”_ a beauty, courtesy of Kim Mingyu saying that his wife’s more beautiful.  

 

• ♦ •

 

The family head to the same church Mingyu and Wonwoo got married. There is not too much guest since Seungcheol and Jeonghan wanted to keep it simple and quiet. After the ceremony, Little Chan ran to the newlywed couple with his parents following him. “Grandpa Cheol!” “My prince!” Seungcheol brought the kid into his arms, letting out a grunt. “My, you’re getting bigger and heavier my prince.” Seungcheol pinched his cheeks.

 

“You’re just getting older, uncle.” Mingyu rolled his eyes. “I’m not that old you brat!” Seungcheol scolded. “Yeah forty is not old.” Mingyu stated sarcastically. “Your daddy is mocking me.” Seungcheol pouted as he tapped Chan’s nose earning a fit of giggles from the child.

 

“Congratulations on your wedding.” Wonwoo congratulated the newlywed. “Thank you, your highness.” Jeonghan smiled. “Congratulations of your baby too, your highness.” Jeonghan added. “Thank you.” Wonwoo smiled sincerely. “Speaking of baby, I didn’t remember you being pregnant before I travel six months ago but you’re already this big.” Seungcheol started. “How far are you?” “Five months.” “Five months?” Seungcheol asked in disbelief.

 

“We’re having twins.” Mingyu butted in as he takes Chan from his uncle. “Wow. I’m so proud of you Kim Mingyu.” Seungcheol pats his nephew’s shoulders. “I want to have twins too, Cheolie. ~” Jeonghan stated dreamily. “I could give you more than a twin honey.” Seungcheol winked at his wife. Mingyu could only shake his head at his uncle’s antics.

 

• ♦ •

 

“Daddy, can we go to the bathroom?” Chan asked, tugging his father’s sleeves. “Sure. I’ll just bring Chan to the bathroom.” Mingyu stated as he made Chan stand on his feet as they walked hand in hand. While walking, the three who was looking at the father and son walking away smiled unconsciously at the sight of Mingyu smiling at his son while Chan looks like he’s saying something to his father, making those big hand movements as if describing something. What Seungcheol noticed is the sincere smile that Mingyu gives, it wasn’t fake but pure sincere.

 

“It’s good that he’s been smiling a lot more.” Seungcheol stated and Wonwoo hummed in response. “Thank you Wonwoo.” “Hmm? For what?” Wonwoo looked at the other confusedly. “For making that brat happy and smile.” Seungcheol chuckled. “Hmm? I didn’t do anything.” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows in bewilderment.

 

“Just being you makes him happy.” Seungcheol replied patting Wonwoo’s head before composing himself before Mingyu comes back since the later might scold him for touching _‘his’_ wife. That nephew of his could be possessive when it comes to his wife. Just how many times Mingyu scolded him for being near Wonwoo?

 

...

 

It's was a change for the whole Ecuratan people to see the king always smiling, totally different from the prince they knew before.  From an ice prince to a warm king. Mingyu could still be strict and cold at times especially when it comes to work since it's for the sake of the whole country. Many thanked Wonwoo for the king's change but for Wonwoo, he would always say that he didn't do anything even when he's part of it.

 

 

 

_**The LOVE of a FAMILY is Life's Greatest Blessing.** _


	3. Chapter 3

The time the queen was giving birth with the twins, someone was both worried and excited. "You're making Channie dizzy, daddy." The little boy spoke up pouting at his father's direction. "Sorry baby." The king sighed before deciding to settle down beside his son. He was walking back and forth earlier; he couldn't keep himself from staying at one place especially when his wife's giving birth.

 

Mingyu sighed as he looked at his son who's sitting calmly holding his favorite teddy bear. The little prince was not allowed to be there but because of his persistence plus those puppy eyes, the staffs allowed him.

 

"How could you stay calm, hmm?" Mingyu asked caressing his son's cheeks. "Mommy's strong, he's going to be fine." Chan smiled cutely at his father. Mingyu couldn't help but to be proud of his four year old little prince. The king smiled back at his son and kissed his forehead.

 

"Little Chan will be a big brother now, right?" "Hmm." "Chan can't wait to play with babies." The boy giggled making his father smile. With his cute son's smile, the king calmed down a little bit especially when the doctor came out with good news.

 

"Your highness will be placed in the recovery room. As for the princes they're both alive and healthy. Congratulations my king." The doctor along with the other nurses congratulated the king. "Thank you." Mingyu smiled back at them and sighed in relief. "We'll be preparing the queen's private room. We'll transfer your highness later." The doctor stated before excusing himself.

 

"Daddy, when can we see the babies?" Chan asked tugging his father's pants. "Later baby. Let’s just wait, okay?" Mingyu ruffled his son's hair and Chan nods his head cutely while mumbling about how exited he was to meet the twins.

 

...

 

"Hey." Mingyu greeted his wife kissing his hands. The queen was already placed into a private room for him to rest. "Hello to you too, my king." Wonwoo chuckled. "Where's Chan?" Wonwoo asked and as if a cue, a cute little boy came in while holding the secretary's hand. "Mommy!" Chan squealed upon seeing his mother awake.

 

He ran next to his father both hands raised up asking to be carried. Mingyu carried his son and placed him beside his mother. "How's my little prince?" Wonwoo asked brushing off the boy's hair. "I'm fine. Daddy kept on walking earlier." The boy giggled as he exposed his father's secret.

 

"I’m not surprised." Wonwoo teased his husband. "Are you mocking me, my queen?" Mingyu narrowed his eyes. "No, my king." Wonwoo chuckled. Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Your highnesses." Two nurses came in with the twins on their hold. "The princes." Wonwoo sat up slowly with his husbands help and carried one of the twins. "He's the first, my queen." The nurse hand in the baby.

 

"And here's the second one." Mingyu carried the second one with his thumb caressing the baby’s cheeks. "They're beautiful." Mingyu smiled, tears forming in his eyes. "Babies. ~ Can Chan kiss baby brothers?" The boy asked. "Of course honey." Chan smiled and placed a kiss on his brothers' head.

 

The first baby has small eyes with cute rounded cheeks. While the second one was a little bit smaller carbon copy of his twin brother. "Have you decided their names, your highness?" Jisoo, who was watching the family asked. "Hmm? Do you already have names for your baby brothers?" Mingyu asked their first born. "Mmm." Chan nods his head excitedly. "The first one is Hoshi, and the second one is Woozi!" Chan revealed.

 

"Hoshi and Woozi?" Wonwoo asked. "Mmm." "They're wonderful honey." Wonwoo smiled and stared at the twins. "Kim Hoshi and Kim Woozi." "They're perfect. Thank you baby." Mingyu smiled widely upon hearing those beautiful names given by their first born.

 

...

 

After recovering, Wonwoo was allowed to go home with his little princes after two days after giving birth. Just like the time he gave birth to their first born, the whole palace was delighted about the twins’ birth. After a week Mingyu goes back to his duties as a king but never forgets his duty as a father for his three princes. His boys would always make him forget about his stress from his king duties.

 

As for Wonwoo, he’s repeating his daily routine he had when he gave birth to Chan. Even though they have so many maids, he wanted to be the one who will take care of their sons. He would manage his time taking care of the twins and playing with his little prince, Chan.

 

Their four year old son was a great help for him especially when he needs to put the twins to bed. It was like magic when Chan would read stories for his brothers; the twins would calm down and will start to drift off to dreamland upon hearing their older brother’s voice. Just like now. Wonwoo was seated on a chair beside the twins’ crib with Chan on his lap.

 

“Mommy, Chan’s getting sleepy too.” The boy stated after finishing the story he was reading and seeing his baby brother sleeping peacefully. “Alright, let’s bring you to bed.” Wonwoo kissed his son’s head before carrying him to his shared bed with his husband.

 

Wonwoo laid his son at the bed beside him. “Mommy, do you think Hoshi and Woozi would like to play with me when they grow up?” Chan asked his mother groggily. “Of course honey. They would love too.” “Really?” Wonwoo hummed in response. Chan snuggled closer to his mother as Wonwoo caress his back. “I’m sure they’ll like mommy’s hugs and kisses too.” Chan mumbled making Wonwoo laugh. “Can you sing for me mommy?” “Of course. Just close your eyes, okay?” Chan nods his head cutely and closed his eyes as Wonwoo started to sing.

 

_You and I write everything down on a love letter oh_

_And throw it into the empty sky_

_The wind will embrace us_

 

_So that your painful days of the past are erased oh_

_I will hold you tightly and never let go_

_I will always be by your side_

 

_I still have_

_So many things_

_I ended up not able to tell you_

 

_I open my arms_

_And swear to the sky_

_I won’t leave you and run away_

 

_You and I write everything down on a love letter umm_

_And give it into the empty sky_

 

Upon hearing his son’s steady breathes, Wonwoo ended the song, placing a kiss on his son’s forehead.

 

...

 

Few minutes after, the king peek his head from the door and smiled at his wife. “Hey.” Mingyu greeted as he entered their room. “How are my little monsters?” Mingyu asked as he made his way to the twins’ crib. “They just have fallen asleep.” Wonwoo replied. Mingyu nod his head, smiling as he stares at their twins.

 

He placed a light kisses on the twins’ forehead carefully not wanting to wake them up. “How about our little prince?” Mingyu asked as he settled down beside his wife, placing a kiss on his son’s head. “The same.” Wonwoo chuckled.  

 

Mingyu placed his arm around his wife’s shoulders, his head on his chest. “They’re wonderful.” Mingyu stated as he kissed his wife’s head. “Thank you, my queen.” “For what, my king?” “For giving birth to our three beautiful boys.” “They’re not here if it’s not because of you, my king.” Wonwoo chuckled making Mingyu smile.

 

“Indeed but it’s you who suffered.” “No. You were there for me, my king.” Wonwoo looked up to his husband smiling lovingly. “I love you.” Mingyu caressed Wonwoo’s cheeks, dipping his head down to kiss his wife fully on his lips. “I love you too.” Wonwoo smiled wider.

 

 

 

_**Family, where life begins and love never ends.** _


	4. Chapter 4

The queen quietly peeked inside the princes' room and smiled at the adorable sight. The twins were curled up beside their older brother whose body is sprawled out on bed. Wonwoo entered inside the room carefully, not wanting wake his boys up. He made his way to the bed and pats his first born's little bum lightly. Chan stirred from his sleep, eyes trying to open.

 

"Mommy?" The now eight year old boy asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his fist cutely. "Shh..." Wonwoo placed his index finger at his lips signaling his son to keep quiet. Chan became wide awake when he remembered what day is today. "Let's go?" Wonwoo asked quietly. Chan nods his head cheerfully as he tried to get out from the bed without waking his brothers up. He held his mother's hand as they head out the room and go downstairs.

 

...

 

"Do you think they'll like this?" The eight year old boy asked his mother as he stared at his creation. "Of course, my prince." Wonwoo smiled at his son. "Let's put this inside the box first, okay?" Chan nods his head and followed his mother's instruction. After fixing everything they have prepared, Wonwoo instructed his son to wake his brothers up and prepare themselves while he does the same to his husband.

 

"Hoshi~ Woozi~ wake up." Chan caress their backs as he wakes them up. "S-sleep." Hoshi mumbled as he cuddled with his twin brother. "If you two will not wake up then I'll tell mommy to cancel our trip to the park." Upon hearing those, the twins shot up, completely awake. "No! Go to park. ~" "Alright then. Let's take a bath and get dressed, alright?" Chan ruffled the twins' hair. The two nod their head cutely before crawling out of the bed to prepare them.

 

Meanwhile... Wonwoo head to the bed where a sleeping log was located. He settled beside the sleeping man as he shakes the other lightly. "Wake up, my king." Mingyu stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. "Good Morning, my king." Wonwoo greeted the king with a smile, eyes turning into crescents.

"Good Morning to you too, my queen." Mingyu greeted in low, raspy voice. "Where's my kiss?" Mingyu asked as he sat up and puckered his lips out. Wonwoo chuckled before placing a quick kiss on the king's lips.

 

"Have you already taken a bath, my queen?" Mingyu asked as he walked towards the bathroom. "After you, my king." "How about you join me, my queen? You know its fun that way." Mingyu wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "No need, my king." Wonwoo chuckled at his husband's antics. Mingyu smirked as he made his way to his wife.

Wonwoo let out a shriek as Mingyu scooped him on his arms, carrying him bridal style. "I beg to differ honey." Mingyu winked at his blushing wife as he made their way to the bathroom.

 

...

 

The royal family made their way to the shaded area of the park for them to settle down while the royal guards scattered around the area to ensure the family's safety. "Hyungie~ let's play." The little Hoshi tugged his older brother's sleeves. "Alright. Woozi?" Chan asked the other who looked at their mother.

 

Wonwoo nods his head making the later join his brothers. "Okay." The trio quickly ran away and starts playing.

 

"They're getting big now." The king smiled at the sight of his sons playing as he settled beside the queen. "They are." "I miss taking care of a baby." Mingyu stated as he send Wonwoo a knowing look. "Ahh... The weather's really nice." Wonwoo tried to change the subject making the other pout. "Don't change the subject, honey."

 

"I should prepare the food, the kids might get hungry." Wonwoo ignored his husband. "Just you wait. I wonder how you will react once our boys asked for it." Mingyu smirked and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes as he prepares the foods.

 

In the middle of their playing, Woozi stopped his movements as he stared at the other family within the park. The little girl that's playing with her brothers caught his attention the most. His thoughts were interrupted by the muffled scream from his twin brother. "Hosh incoming! ~" Hoshi ran towards his twin brother and hugged him from the back.

 

"What are you looking at Woojiji?" "Look at her Hosh." Woozi pointed towards the little girl's direction. Hoshi detached himself from the other and stood beside him as he holds Woozi's hand.

 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hoshi asked as he stared at the little girl. Woozi hummed in response. "Hoshi~ Woozi~ Mommy and Daddy's waiting for us. Come quick." Chan called. The twins glanced one last time at the girl before running towards their older brother, still hand in hand.

 

...

 

"Surprise! Happy Birthday my little princes." Wonwoo and Mingyu greeted the twins, holding the cake that Wonwoo made with Chan earlier for the twins fourth birthday. "Wahh!!! Thank you daddy, mommy, hyungie!" The twins thanked in chorus as they stared at the delicious, mouth-watering cake in awe. "Did you like the cake?" Chan asked his brother that earned him a cute nod from his brothers.

 

They sang happy birthday for the twins before making them make a wish and blow the candles. "Happy birthday boys." The king greeted as he showered the two with kisses making them giggle. "Daddy, mommy, hyungie. Aren't you going to ask what we wished for?" Little Hoshi asked with Woozi nodding in agreement. "What is it?" The two looked at each other before nodding their head and stated their wish in chorus.

 

"We wanted a baby sister!" Wonwoo gasped as Mingyu smirked at his wife. "Ohh... I want a baby sister too." Chan cooed. "Can we have one, daddy?" Woozi asked their father, hoping. "Of course baby, right honey?" Mingyu smirked at his wife. "Y-yeah." Wonwoo stuttered, blushing.

 

Hoshi and Woozi together with Chan, they squealed in excitement. The kids ate their lunch as they talked about how excited they are to have a baby sister. Mingyu got near to Wonwoo, wrapping his arm on the other's waist bringing him closer to him as he whisper something to Wonwoo's ear. "Hear that, my queen? The boys wanted a baby sister." Wonwoo gulped hardly as his cheeks continue to redden. "Ah... I can't wait for tonight." He whispered seductively.

 

"Ha-ha, maybe some other time?" Wonwoo asked, looking at his husband nervously. Mingyu shook his head the same with his index finger. "You don't want to disappoint our boys, right?" Mingyu asked as he ran his fingers to Wonwoo's cheeks down to his chin. Wonwoo smiled in uneasiness as he stares at his husband.

 

"Relax, my queen. You'll like it." Mingyu smirked wider before placing a chaste kiss on Wonwoo's lips. "Me too! Kiss!" Their little boys stated in chorus upon witnessing their father kiss their mother. Mingyu complied as he showers the three with kisses, leaving Wonwoo praying for tonight.

 

 

 

**_Time spent with Family is worth every second._ **


End file.
